


Disgusting

by Bannedd567



Series: Tales of Etheria [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I missed DT, One Shot, POV Double Trouble, Post canon, Post-Season 5/Series 5, The kids are alright and they deserve to celebrate, no beta we die like men, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bannedd567/pseuds/Bannedd567
Summary: "Double Trouble was left somewhere between disappointed at the lack of a challenge, and dumbfounded by how everyone seemed to be too focused on celebrating to notice a potential threat infiltrating in their ranks. No wonder they never seemed to have a coherent plan. Months of spying and Double Trouble had yet to find a single member of the Rebellion with more than a brain-cell."-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Or, Double Trouble sneaks in the Rebellion's celebratory party to spread some mayhem. It doesn't exactly work out.
Relationships: Adora & Catra, Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Tales of Etheria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809997
Comments: 44
Kudos: 646





	Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> She-Ra and the Princesses of Power left me absolutely in awe.  
> Noelle Stevenson is my new chosen pagan god.  
> I haven't slept more than four hours in the last three days.
> 
> This is the result.

Sneaking into the Rebellion’s camp proved to be ridiculously easy, possibly even more than it had been the first time they’d done it under the appearance of that sugary Elberon girl .

Double Trouble was left somewhere between disappointed at the lack of a challenge, and dumbfounded by how everyone seemed to be too focused on celebrating to notice a potential threat infiltrating in their ranks. No wonder they never seemed to have a coherent plan. Months of spying and Double Trouble had yet to find a single member of the Rebellion with more than a brain-cell.

But, they supposed, without the looming threat of an intergalactic maniac with a god complex and his horde of mindless clones, people were bound to want to relax, even just a little. It was a night of celebration for all of Etheria, and even in the Crimson Waste people had been quick to drop the weapons after the last robot had fallen and begin to party.   
However, Double Trouble had fled the scene, preferring to go bother their favourite source of entertainment.

Nothing like a pissed off rebel to make their night worth spending. 

And, well, no time like now to cause a bit of unexpected mischief.

Right at the outskirts of the Rebellion’s camp, they looked around and began to shift, comfortably hidden by the bushes. 

Double Trouble glanced down, lips curled into a smirk at how perfect their disguise was. Not that they were surprised, obviously, but flawlessly executing a transformation never ceased to send a thrill down their spine. No one would suspect of a Bright Moon guard waltzing around, and it would give them the opportunity to get as close to the sparkly queen and her friends as they wanted.

The camp was barely put together, tents all over the place to accommodate the people whose chips had been successfully removed, but no one seemed to care. They had lit different bonfires all around camp and the air was filled with sounds of laughter, the happy shrieks of the kids running around, and fast paced music.   
Double Trouble rapidly made their way across the celebrating villagers and soldiers and... a clone that looked like Hordak and kept winking at everybody. Weird. Anyway. 

They sneaked behind a line of tents until they stopped behind a larger one that was pitched slightly nearer the centre of the camp, the same that had hosted the strategic meetings they’d attended as Flutterina. Double Trouble plastered themselves to the wall of the tent and peaked their head out, ready to eavesdrop. Or, as they preferred to call it, do some character study.

The main heroes of the story were all huddled in one place, either sitting on the ground or on logs-turned-benches. Double Trouble could easily see that Ice Toddler was already dead to the world, snoring softly with her head cushioned on the lap of the Windy Princess. Next to them was the Net Princess, who was plastered against her wife’s other side, clutching her arm to her chest.

The King (former king? Great wizard? Whatever, they _really_ couldn’t care less) was sitting close to Glitter, a hand on her shoulder as they talked animatedly to each other. By her feet, fingers awfully strumming a guitar as he listened, was Archer Boy. Right then, the princess that complained about everything and her hot, obnoxious not-boyfriend came into view, both taking a place on a log next to the Techno-Princess, who was happily tinkering away on a tablet.

Yet, Double Trouble couldn’t help but notice, as their eyes settled on Flower Girl, hands clasped placidly on her lap and eyes closed, that two certain individuals were missing.

But, they didn’t have to look for long.

Movement in the corner of their eye caught their attention, followed by harmonious laughter, and Double Trouble just had to tilt their head a bit more to spot two figures on their feet, backlit by the bonfire, locked in an embrace so tight they might as well have been a single person. 

Ah, and there they were. The true stars of the show.

Swaying in place to a rhythm only they could hear, foreheads touching, they were so close that Kitten’s short, brown locks were mingling with the blonde strands of Adora’s hair, who for once had said goodbye to that dumb, little hair poof of hers. Blondie was whispering something, lips brushing the clawed fingers she’d brought up between them, and even in the dark Double Trouble could easily make out the embarrassing pink flush spread over her cheeks and ears. Kitten wasn’t faring much better, face as red as the jacket Adora had placed around her shoulders.

It looked like they weren’t aware of their surroundings, like the entire world could have disappeared and they would have been okay. Double Trouble didn’t think they’d ever seen either of them look so... young before. So happy. 

So grossly in love, matching stupid smiles on their faces. 

What kind of soft bullshit was that?

At some point Blondie’s grin only got larger (and stupider? How was that a thing?) as she murmured something that had Kitten swatting her shoulder with absolutely zero conviction behind it. 

Double Trouble closed their eyes, straining to catch the soft conversation, but the brief part they heard (“You really are an idiot.” “Yeah, an idiot you _looooooveeee_.” “I mean, clearly your idiocy must be contagious.”) was enough for them to wish they had a memory cancellation spell at the ready. 

They couldn’t get used to it. It was weird, seeing Kitten without her trademark simmering anger clouding her features. Seeing Blondie, who normally was as relaxed as a metal wire, carry herself without the invisible weight of the world – scratch that, of the universe - threatening to crush her to the ground.

To see the both of them, finally being in each other’s arms instead of _at_ each other’s throats. Double Trouble remembered calling their little Kitten obsessed. But really, from the way Blondie was staring at her, they were surprised their former boss hadn’t melted into a purring puddle on the ground.

But of course, if there was one thing Double Trouble had learned from analysing them, was that they were both hopelessly competitive morons. Especially when it came to each other.

Kitten clasped her hands around Blondie’s neck, pulling her down with the biggest grin Double Trouble had ever seen on her lips. They hadn’t seen many, admittedly, and the few that had graced her face back then were either feral, calculating, mocking, or a combination of those three. But this. This was a full-on, completely honest smile. Its energy spread all the way to those mismatched eyes, glowing like gems in the dark.

Their kiss was messy, noses bumping in a way that looked very painful, but they paid it no mind. Somehow, Double Trouble thought it suited them perfectly.

Blondie let herself be dragged down and they rocked with the motion, stumbling a bit before her hands settled readily on Kitten’s back, all enthusiasm and no grace, large palms splayed over the length of her spine in a secure hold, to keep Kitten suspended in a dip that reminded Double Trouble distinctly of Princess Prom. Back when the thrill of spreading chaos was Kitten’s number one hobby.

Ahh, that had been a fun night.

Adora surged back, lifting Kitten clear off her feet, and brought them in a lazy spin. They never stopped kissing. Kitten was likely purring up a storm, Double Trouble would have put their precious money on it. After all, who didn’t love an easy bet.

Even when Blondie deposited her back on her feet, Kitten didn’t let go, sliding her fingers down Adora’s jaw and holding her still. Her tail curled around Adora’s leg, and Blondie straight up _convulsed_ , her hands twitching helplessly before they settled on Kitten’s hips, bringing her closer, if that were even possible, and _heaven’s sake_ , Double Trouble could feel their teeth developing cavities already-

“Ugh, can you, like, _not_?” an un-amused voice groaned loudly. Mermaid Girl, one hand on Hot Stuff’s face to keep him away and the other under her chin, the very picture of half-hearted annoyance, grimaced at the scene before her. Of all the Princesses, Double Trouble had to admit she’d been their favourite. “There are kids around and, like, I’m pretty sure I saw a tongue there.”

Kitten pulled away, blinking lazily. Her ears twitched for a moment before she pulled one hand away from Blondie’s face and, with an innocent grin, deliberately raised her middle finger towards the princess. Adora, She-Ra herself and saviour of the universe, snorted so hard it echoed. “Stop sucking face with Seagull first, then come back and talk to me.”

The next groan, somehow, sounded even more suffering. “Uuurrrgh, we get it, you’re in love or whatever.” 

Kitten just hummed, turning back towards Blondie, and her smile softened. Her thumb gently ran over Adora’s jaw, what Double Trouble could only describe as pure fondness almost dripping from her gaze. Adora, whose eyes had never left Kitten’s face, looked like she was seconds away from proposing on the spot, bluebell eyes languid and hazy and warmer than the bonfire, the perfect depiction of _want_.

Wow.

They were disgusting.

Double Trouble’d had enough. Everyone was a little too at peace. It was time to act.

Or rather, perform.

They just had to decide on who they’d become. Definitely not Big Brother Prime or that creepy sorceress that had been teaching Glitter evil magic. They wanted to have fun, not cause full-blown panic attacks. And, probably, attract the ire of the entire camp against themselves. There would be time for that, maybe a couple of years down the line.

They figured Peekablue would do. They’d just appear and tell them they’d had a vision bout a looming threat, greater and more dangerous than Horde Prime, and that would spread panic before one of them could even realise what had happened.

All they had to do was focus a bit, to make sure they’d get the colour of Peekablue’s coat just right.

“Double Trouble, hi!”

“Hello.”

They didn’t really have time to chat, all those shades of azure were always a bit tricky to-

_Wait._

_Huh?_

“So, how’s it going? I see you recovered well from my sting, I know it can be a bit difficult to move after, but hopefully you got better quickly enough. Ooh, hey, did you ever go back to see what happened to that underwater club? Man, a shame it got half destroyed, it was so cool, I hope the damage wasn’t too big...” 

Double Trouble turned around, still in their Bright Moon guard disguise. In front of them, there was Scorpia. Scorpia, who was holding two plates of food in her pinchers, one filled to the brim with veggies only. Scorpia, who was sporting her usual friendly, if nervous, grin. 

Scorpia who had just called them by name and saw through their disguise.

 _Again_.

“Okay, seriously. How. How are you doing that?”

“Well, it’s a matter of pressure, see. I just have to make sure I don’t squeeze too hard, or the plates will break. Took me a bit to fine tune it, oh man, I used to break sooooo many trays back in the Fright Zone.” 

“No-what? No. Not _that_ ,” Double Trouble brought a hand to their face, inhaling deeply. They blinked, knowing well their eyelids had batted horizontally. The gig was up anyway, no reason to put effort in a failed experiment. “How did you know it was me?” 

Scorpia made a noise in understanding, nodding her head rapidly. “Oh, well, it’s just that, the guard you transformed into? Her name’s Samantha, by the way. She went back to Elberon to check on her kids tonight, so at first when I saw you I thought she’d come back, but she’d usually make a beeline for the food and you weren’t there, so...” she shrugged, letting the sentence hang in the air. "Yeah. That."

Double Trouble opened their mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again to let out a groan. “Ugh, whatever. Fine. I’m leaving anyway, you guys are no fun. Toodles, Lynda.” 

They were already reaching the back of the tents when Scorpia’s voice reached them. “You know, you’re allowed to be curious. About how she’s doing. Personally, I think it’s sweet. Never pegged you for a touchy-feely type of mercenary, but who knew!” Scorpia paused, pondering, before shaking her head, her tone wistful. “Anyway, I guess you can see for yourself. Look at that face. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Catra this happy, not even when we were conquering the Crimson Waste.”

“I wasn’t curious,” Double Trouble hissed, even as their eyes travelled back to Kitten. She was laughing, trying to push Adora away from her to avoid being tickled, and they started to chase each other around the fire. “I don’t care if she turned a new leaf. It was a matter of business after all, nothing more. Besides, I thought you of all people would want to be in Blondie’s shoes right now.” 

Scorpia sighed, and by the look on her face she had mulled over that exact topic more than once. “Eh, I suppose that’s water under the bridge. I’m pretty happy right now, too. And she has. Changed, I mean. It will take me a while to open up again, that’s for sure. But Wildcat is really trying, so it’s only fair I give her the chance.” Scorpia extended a pincher, obviously trying to give them a pat on their shoulder, before she realised she was still holding the plates. She settled for a smile, and left without looking back. 

“See you ‘round, DT.”

Double Trouble remained stuck in their spot for a moment. What a drag, really. They’d gone all the way there and it all had turned out to be a waste of time. Ugh. They spun on their heel, ready to leave, maybe after a stop at one of the food stands. 

But, alas. They were a spy. Curiosity came with the job.

The Disaster Idiots had apparently decided to stop being gross standing up, and had gone back to the logs. 

Kitten, laying back against her new alien pet (Again, was that a thing? Double Trouble was not too sure) had started up a conversation with Scorpia, who had settled down next to Perfuma. The air between them was obviously awkward, but Scorpia was doing most of the talking and her smile was gentle, encouraging Kitten to answer with a hopeful curl of her own lips.

Blondie, sitting cross legged on Kitten’s other side, was shovelling food in her mouth as she gushed about space travel with the Techno Princess. At some point she absently slumped against Kitten’s shoulder, resting her head there. Kitten naturally shifted to accommodate the motion, never once stopping her chat with Scorpia.

It was like an invisible energy threaded between them. They gravitated towards each other without even knowing it. 

Double Trouble had figured them out easily, it had been part of their studies after all, to learn everything about a role from the inside out .   
Kitten had been so desperate to bury her feelings underneath that merciless facade. A scared, little kitty, desperate to be loved, to be seen by the only person she’d ever give her heart to. She had been uncontrollably spinning downwards, deprived of the gravitational pull that helped her go on, a stray with no direction.   


Now, not only she could go on by herself, but she had returned where she belonged. 

And apparently she had, in return, become her beloved’s reason to go on.

A perfect happy ending. How boring, really.

Adora stole a bit of food from Kitten’s plate and stuck out her tongue at the threat of having her fingers bitten off. She tilted her head and brushed a kiss to a twitchy ear in apology, raising a hand to gently ruffle messy, dark locks. Kitten rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t stop smiling.

Everything about them screamed gratitude.

_Thank you for not giving up on me. Thank you for staying._

_Thank you for giving me a reason. Thank you for coming with me._

_Thank you for loving me._

Double Trouble huffed. They had seen enough.

This was seriously no fun anyway, maybe they’d go check Elberon out. Those guys did know how to have a good time. 

“Happy to see you figured out what you wanted, Kitten,” they muttered, shifting back to their original form and slithering away, hidden in the shadows. “Was about damn time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Four days later and I teared up while peeling an apple because I suddenly thought about catradora.
> 
> What even is life anymore.


End file.
